Caylen Rogers
Mr. MITB is a CAW hired to the Smackdown Brand of New-WWE and an occasional wrestler in NAW, where he is one half of the NAW Tornado Tag Champions with Javori Smart. Debut & New-WWE Raw Mr. MITB debuted late in the e-fed run of New-WWE on the Raw brand. After a brief undefeated streak, MITB earned a position in an Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. MITB's undefeated streak ended there, and he was the first to be eliminated in that match. Shortly afterward, the e-fed version closed. When New-WWE relaunched as a CAW fed, Mr. MITB was again featured. On Episode 1, he competed against MVP and CM Punk for the vacant Intercontinental Champion, but ended up losing to Punk. MITB ended up facing Punk in a series of matches, falling short every time, until Summerslam, where MITB finally defeated him (along with Charlie Haas) to win his first Intercontinental Championship. MITB held the belt until an edition of Raw, where Lil Ham of WWE-Kids earned a title shot. Before the two faced off, Lil Ham shockingly turned Heel and attacked MITB with a steel chair, rendering him helpless. Lil Ham defeated Mr. MITB with ease. Ham's title reign was short lived, as MITB used his rematch at Survivor Series and defeated Lil Ham in a ladder match to once again become Intercontinental Champion. New-WWE then shut down. When New-WWE relaunched, MITB was not present, and the Intercontinental Championship was vacated. He was not seen again until a mini Royal Rumble match on Superstars. MITB competed in the Royal Rumble match, entering 20th and eliminating Shadow the Hedgehog before being eliminated by Ezekiel Jackson. The Rumble ended up being won by Allan Caesar III. MITB lately has been feuding with Biff Andreas, over the fact that Biff and Shawn Dynasty were given a shot at the New-WWE Unified Tag Team Title at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble instead of himself and Damar. NAW Owner Danny Jackpot decided to let them settle their differences in a match before NAW Mayhem Episode 9, which MITB won with a Tiger Bomb. Biff and MITB have seemed to settle their differences, although New-WWE Owner Shane McBurb has hinted that MITB and Biff may face off once again. New-WWE Smackdown On Episode 17 of Smackdown, it was revealed that Mr. MITB had been traded there from Raw. Upon arriving on the Friday Night brand, MITB formed an alliance with Damar, who had lost his tag partner Mr. Mac as a result of the trade. On Episode 18 of Smackdown, Mr.MITB and Damar defeated Gunner Fatu Jr. and Ezekial Jackson to become the Number 1 contenters to the Unified Tag Team titles at New-WWE/NAW Wrestlemania IV. At Wrestlemania IV, Money in the Damar defeated The Andreas Dynasty after MITB hit the Bank Roll on Shawn Dynasty to win the Unified Tag Team Titles. This makes MITB's first tag title reign and Damar's second. New-WWE ECW On the 12/24/09 draft, Mr. MITB (along with co-tag title holder Damar) was drafted to the ECW brand. At New-WWE Cyber Sunday, MITB and Damar lost their Unified Tag Team Titles to Da Black APA (Danny Jackpot and Javori). MITB was entered into the RAW King of the Ring, representing ECW, but was defeated in the first round by newcomer El Jefe. On Episode 17 of ECW, MITB defeated long-time rival Gunner Fatu, Jr. to become the #1 Contender to Brent Harvanator's Hardcore Championship at Judgement Day. At Judgement Day, MITB defeated Brent to win the Hardcore Championship, his first reign as champion. With his Hardcore Title win, MITB became the first person to win a title on all 3 brands (IC on RAW, UTT on SD, HC on ECW) At New-WWE Breaking Point, MITB will defend his Hardcore Championship against his former tag team partner Damar. At Breaking Point, MITB lost the Hardcore Title to Damar, ending his reign at one month. He was soon sent back to Smackdown due to the ECW brand closing. Return to Smackdown After the closing of the ECW brand, the Unified Tag Team Titles were split up into the World Tag Team and the WWE Tag Team titles, which led to a tournament that will end at The Bash. MITB is in the WWE Tag Team tournament, teaming with longtime rival Gunner Fatu Jr. MITB and Fatu beat CAW All The Time to advance to the second round, where they will face either Da Black APA or TRS and Fredrick Francis. MITB and Fatu will face CAW All The Time one more time, due to Da Black APA's victory being disqualified. The winner of the MITB/Fatu vs CATT match will face either Mr.Mac and navgtr or Damar and Jason Hawkinz. On Smackdown, MITB and Gunner lost to CATT in the semifinals. On Episode 39 of Smackdown, MITB won a 6 man over the top rope battle royal, last eliminating Javori Smart to win the final spot on Team Smackdown, along with TRS and Fredrick James Francis. At Bragging Rights, MITB scored what many call the biggest win of his career when he helped Team Smackdown defeat Team RAW. MITB shocked the world by eliminating Bret Michaels after the KTFO, making him the first person out. MITB has been seen in the locker room, bragging about how he has Bret's number now. On the Smackdown after Summerslam, Javoiri Smart challenged MITB to a match at Unforgiven, which MITB accepted. In a shocking twist, at NAW North Full Potential, MITB and Javori must team together to face Hawaiian Crippling for the NAW Tornado Tag Championships. At Unforgiven, MITB defeated Javori Smart, extending his winning streak and further engorging his already massive ego. The week after Unforgiven, before his match, MITB ranted about not getting the respect he thinks he deserves, and how if the higer ups won't give him a shot, he'll take it. MITB then proceeded to squash Jeff Winninger, and then pinned Jason Hawkinz in their tag match the next week. MITB is schedueled to face Jeff Winninger at No Mercy in an Inferno Match. At No Mercy, MITB beat Jeff in New-WWE's first ever Inferno Match, furthering his winning streak. At NAW North: Full Potential, Javori and MITB won against Hawaiian Crippling, earing Javori and MITB the Tornado Tag Titles. At the Royal Rumble, MITB will face his former AOW Tag Team Champion partner Jason Hawkinz for the Intercontinental Title, giving MITB a chance to become a double champion for the first time in his career. Nicknames "The Most Arrogant Man On Smackdown" (2010) "The Greatest Man That Ever Lived" (2010) Title History *'New-WWE' **1x New-WWE Hardcore Championship **2x New-WWE Intercontinental Championship **1X New-WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (With Damar) *'All Original Wrestling' **1x AOW Tag Team Champion (With Jason Hawkinz) *'New Age Wrestling ' **1x NAW North Tornado Tag Champions (With Javori Smart) (CURRENT) Finishers & Signature Moves *'The Bank Roll (Cross Rhodes)' *''KTFO (Knocked the F**k Out) (Drive-By Kick)'' *''Bankrupt (Styles Clash) - Adopted from AJ Styles'' *''Air Mail (Missle Dropkick) '' *Running Crescent Kick *Rolling Cutter *Dropkick *Spinning Wheel Kick *Russian Uppercut Entrance Themes *Money in the Bank from SVR07 *An instrumental version of Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance *(Current) The Final Countdown by Europe Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown